User talk:Jessie1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Good Luck Charlie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:51, September 30, 2011 better welcome thanks for editing! i am one of teh active members here we don't really have an admin at the moment sorry about the greeting from wikia! JAZ (Chat) 00:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I have tried but the other active guy/girl Pfmuffin strike was giving me teh cold shoulder and wouldn't respond wit ha simple yes i would or no he would keep on telling me to ask the owner but hes been gone for years and wikia won't let because we can't come to an agreement so we are adminless but really the owner didn't lock any thing which is good and bad :) JAZ (Chat) 01:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) signature i noticed your signiture is kinda boring and i wanted tpo know if you wanted a cool signature iu could even put in the the jessie title pic for your name. just some ideas! JAZ (Chat) 19:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) enjoy! just copy and paste this code into my prefernces! 1010 13:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) enjoy! 1010 21:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Jessie1010.png 1010 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) steps to your signiture first go into sourse mode and copy the code. Second Go into the "my Preferences tab" when clicking on your user image. Third click the custom signiture under the signtiure part Fourth Paste the code their in the box that is now avalible fith clcik save ENJOY :) Also you have to upload a photo called Jessie1010.png so it can work because it uses the local wiki photos or you could gice me a list of all your wikis and I could upload it for you. JAZ (Chat) 12:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes just a little more edits Yes i would love your help, but we need to maintain standards. Just because your a great coder and friend doesn't mean you should become an admin. Once you get 50 edits i will make you an admin :) JAZ (Chat) 19:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jessie! How's editing going? If you want, you should nominate yourself for admin. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Er....it's a he. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) JAZ is a he. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I KNEW IT! People think ur a girl. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 23:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Idk why Ok sorry to interupt but you didn't know i'm a guy it clearly states... nevermind. Did you guys (and girls) hear about SOPA taht would shut down everything, youtube, google, (certain parts), us, wikipedia, facebook, etc!!!!! JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 02:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) JESSIE1010 you still have to go through the admin nominations page.And I'm flattered that you think I'm the head admin, but i'm not, PFmuffinstrike is. She just han't been on in a while the only and she accepted FashionGal's request (more or less) -- JAZ ~❄ Let it snow! ❄ 22:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edits Instead of making several edits to one page in a row, could you use the preview button and make less edits? This causes the Recent Changes to be pushed back. Thanks! PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re. About the Wiki Jessie, I agree with you. I'd make you admin but I'm only an admin (considering to be a bureaucrat soon). I'd say that your in bad luck cuz PFMuffinStrike is the head admin here. I'm sure she will compromise with you if you show her how neat and proffesional the wiki could be if we go along with your ideas. Don't worry, I support your ideas so I wouldn't take away your admin support! Good Luck! Your welcome! The Wiki 2 - response I have viewed how Austin and Ally Wiki is set up, and I believe that the desires to integrate our preferred wiki layouts could be cfulfilled. But first, the points: #I do agree on this. However, this is because many pages have not been created yet. #The most complicated parts of the page forces the editor into source, making it more difficult for users who use the WYSIWYG editor to edit. However, I don't see why all difficult code parts should be in a template. I will allow them to be moved to a main namespace subpage, and them transcribe them from there. #Explain how the galleries are messy. Do you mean that they arten't in the correct order? If images are close together, it will give it a cramped feeling. No modifications on the gallery display, except for image size, should be made. The headers are fine as they currently are. #Many major Wikis have references. Where would Wikipedia be today if they decided to remove all references? #I am firm on this subject. If they want to talk about how they felt about an episode, they should make a blog post. People have used the talk page already, and I know the comments section will be full of badly spelled ILY's. #For a Wiki of this size, three is enough. #The Quote template was fine before. When you changed it, it felt very out of place. There were already 8 pages that linked to the template. Also, "fix" implies that it's broken. I apologize for reverting most of your edits. We have to compromise and find a way to organize the wiki so that both of us are happy. I believe that you can make good edits., but I can't trust you when you make several widespread changes without explaining what you want to do. We have to communicate or else both of us will be upset. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Our wiki and my feelings Hello Jessie 1010 I find this wiki to be ran fairly well considering the lack of effort. Perhaps I should compare two episodes one from your wiki and one from ours :) Tell my which one you find more complete. Yours: Kangaroos and Chaos Ours: Battle fo the bands And as to commets their trashy all the best wikis have no coments. And if you are complaining about fetures go here Forum:Wiki Features Just reamber good arguring can talk the best can prove :) JAZ It's Spring 01:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) PS I do hope their are no furthur problems I am not trying to a fend you just to inform you. and for the text editor if you go under the actual section you want to edit it should show up with the nicer one. Just Ignore it all I don't want to be mean when i posted this it seemed you two were still fighting (you may it delete if you wish) (Although i still hate comments) --JAZ It's Spring 00:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I would like to congratulate you for being our newest member of our Admin staff! We hope to see you as a useful addition and helpful to new members. If you neglect your responsibilities, admin status may be removed. Enjoy --JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 00:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) That's so cool! and Projects First of all your welcome. But that Coco Jones actually commented is just too cool :). And don't feel like we are over powering you.Just do what you think is right (however don't overkill it and completely re-do our templates) I have a couple things that really need help. Project 1: Featured Content For thsi you would simply run the featured article, quotes, and picture pages. Since almost nobody ever, EVER contributes to chocing the pics and quotes taht will be voted on, i usually would pick them, you could do this aswell. Also make shure to get people into them:) Project 2: Puplic awarness I was thinking a facebook page and possibly a video. You seem to have worked in here before correct? Project 3: Season 2 Help! I've shure you've seen these pages in season 2 the ones that have nothing, NOTHING. If you could fill them in with atleast a summary that would help. Some are even missing templates and sections.This would be a hard job but it really needs help. Of course all the other admins would help with this too. Sorry for any typos i don't have much time left until i have to leave (It's tuesday :] ) JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 20:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Magnificent! Thanks wonderful! i was only expecting you to pick on or two :) I'm gald you will help take on all three :) Message me if one becomes too hard as i was currentlyrunning these items JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 23:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) facebook a link: GLC Facebook as for the qoute template i will have to look it over. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 23:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh.. It kinda seems rough i'm going to revert it for now (because it messed up our blue) Keep working on it though it sounds like a good idea! JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 23:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) OMG! this is completely random but it took me a while to get it to work but we have a like button now! JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 00:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) on the front page under neith the languages Can you PLEASE give me the link for Make Room for the Baby? Thx so much! Nice pics for the main page slider :) JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 21:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) songs Please do get rid of the song section, i don't know why it was ever created. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 23:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) IRC I have registered channels for the Good Luck Charlie Wiki in the IRC. Administrators should be active there so we can communicate with each other quickly. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) YEs Yes we should have a chat session perhaps you should go on IRC. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 20:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) IRC In detail IRC is very simple go to this link make up a username put in the captcha code. Your in! It's just that simple no password nothing; unless you want to create an account like PFmuffinstrike and me but you don't have to. Hope to see you there :) There is alot more stuff IRC can do aswell. IRC is just the simple and is instant unlike the sometimes laggy chat. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 12:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Pfmuffinstrike is Jihye and i'm Jazatz2) It's just link username human verification, done. IRC times well Pfmuffinstrike is on there almost always. i will talk with her. for me anytime will do however i don't know Fashiongals scedule or Pfmuffionstrikes but we could have a meeting tonight, before or after the new episode. JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 12:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I'ved been thinking we should have meeting on irc for admins this afternoon/night during the goodluckcharlie marathon. This way we can fill in missing season 3 stuff and talk about what we should do let me know soon JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 12:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I live in EST the marathon is like almost 3 hours though so as long as you live in the US it will not matter. --JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 12:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) too much... sure if you could come earlier that would work too me and pfmuffin will probably already have started :) i believe she lives in EST --JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 14:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Color! Love what you did with our admin tags :) and with the navagation bar just tweeked it a bit! JAZ ☆❈ [Talk to me] 23:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Please join the IRC at 4:00 PM Pacific, or 7:00 PM Eastern, for a discussion and voting on Wiki Features. If you are unable to attend, please vote on Forum:Wiki Features. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 17:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC)